Barney's Great Adventure (2004, Season 9 VHS video SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Great Adventure is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on December 1, 1996. And Then, It was released on VHS on March 11, 1997, and re-released on DVD on July 14, 2007, and again on August 8, 2008 with a 20th Anniversary" edition. This Barney movie was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Lyrick Studios. The Story Plot Barney is taking Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on his car to Alan's house to play in there for 3 weeks. Baby Bop and BJ are playing and sharing with their Mr. Tenagain doll, and Alan, the 17 year-old teen boy, is playing with his GameBoy. BJ mentions that he loves Mr. Tenagain, which makes Alan furious saying Mr. Tenagain's "kids stuff!". But Baby Bop and BJ disagree with him. Once they get to Alan's grandparents' house, Alan takes the Mr. Tenagain doll from Baby Bop and hides it in the bathtub curtains, so BJ turns on the water, and a few seconds, Mr. Tenagain appears, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Seth and Tosha are happy to see him, but Alan isn't. He refuses to believe in Mr. Tenagain at first, claiming that he is a barnacle head. At the backyard, Barney tells Alan to stop insulting Mr. Tenagain and tells his parents to come over here and tell them about it, as Alan ran off, scoffing, back to the house. Soon Alan's parents ground him for 1 week for insulting Mr. Tenagain. Alan goes to his room, still grumpy about Mr. Tenagain. Seven days later, BJ wishes for a real adventure. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids went to have fun on the farm and Alan steps in cow manure all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Alan's grandparents about the egg, Barney hears Alan's cat Stuart meowing and goes to feed him. Mr. Tenagain finds Barney as he feeds Stuart with fresh milk and cat food. The gang starts to go on an adventure. They ride in the Adventure Car to the library, which the car ends up in a runaway, in a toy-like roller-coaster road, which sends the car off a cliff. They see the library. Then Barney reads a "Pinocchio" book. Everyone listens to the story. After that, they ride on the Super-Dee-Duper Bus to a parade band. In there, Mr. Tenagain steps on a skateboard and crashes down, but luckly, he isn't hurt. They sing marching songs. Next, they go to the Ice and Snow Place. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Tosha *Seth *Carlos *Alan *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Alan's Mom *Alan's Dad *Ten Guy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hello, Goodbye #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Imagine #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Just Imagine #Riding in the Car #The Library #Books are Fun #The Wheels on the Bus #The Apple Parade Song #The Marching Song #If All the Raindrops #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #Down By The Station #Jungle Adventure #The Frog on a Log #The Elephant Song #Down By the Station #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Ten Shake Pudding Place #We're Making Ten Shake Pudding #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #When the Circus Comes to Town #Were Gonna Find a Way #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Rainbow Song #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during "Jungle Adventure", but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * in the middle of the video, during "Jungle Adventure", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Toy Story 2". *This movie does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Alan's house, and his backyard. *At the start of the movie, during the Barney Theme Song, an animated intro would be used, with the Season 3 Barney & Friends logo starting off. After the Barney & Friends logo, the opening credits ate used during this intro. *This marks Trey Parker's only appearence as Alan. Alan will later return in the Season 5 special "Sing and Dance with Barney 2". *This movie's shooting and filming took place in June 1-5, 1996. *Another wall is broken at least ten times. **After the opening credits, while Barney and his friends are driving to Alan's house, Barney greets the viewer(s). **Before the song "Hello, Goodbye", Mr. Tenagain greets the viewer(s). **In the middle of the song "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", Mr. Tenagain **Before "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", Barney and Mr. Tenagain greet the viewer(s) again. **As they get to the library, Barney tells the viewer(s) that they're at the library. **Before "Skating, Skating", Barney asks the viewer(s) if they can join him and his friends. **Before the song "Make the Dough", Barney asks the viewer(s) if they can join them making pizza. **Before the song "When the Circus Comes to Town", Barney welcomes the viewer(s), Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain and the kids welcome to the circus. *Before the song "The Rainbow Song", Barney tells the viewer(s) about a rainbow that is beside a airplane log. **At the end of the movie, behold Barney and his friends are throwing a party at Alan's house, Barney says "goodbye" to the viewer(s) and says "And remember, I love you". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen taking Baby Bop, BJ and the kids to Alan's house. *Another time Nobody says "Goodbye" at the end. Instead, Barney, Mr. Tenagain and their friends are throwing a party at Alan's house. *The character, Ten Guy is animated in CGI by Pixar. *Alan is the only kid who's ever been mean to Mr. Tenagain, but apoligizes to him toward the end. *Before the song "Hello, Goodbye" starts, Alan hides the Mr. Tenagain doll in the bath shower curtains. Then BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids to make Mr. Tenagain appear. And Then, BJ pushes the bath shower water button to make the shower water in the bathtub to make Mr. Tenagain magically appear. And Then, After the water stops, BJ carefully touches the bath curtains. And Then, Mr. Tenagain pops from the bath curtain, and he needs a towel, and he is not wet anymore. And Then, Mr. Tenagain comes out of the bathtub, and greets Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *Michael is mentioned in this home video. This time, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as they in the car are in a runaway in the giant toy-like roadway, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the rattling of the Church door), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack, because Tina says it was a big bug), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when the Flying Dutchman toon SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, Scooter McNutty's scream is the same scream from "Good Clean Fun!" (when BJ's sneeze knocked Scooter out), Miss Etta Kette's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked out by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Peach's first scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (if Peach and other character get hit by an dangerous item and enemy), Seth's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur's mom wakes Arthur up, scaring him), except it was mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop the balloon), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-Mid 1998 voice, Alan's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's first scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when McQueen is on the burning building), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alan's voice (because it was Trey Parker's voice) *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids are screaming as they are they in the car are going upside down (while on a roller-coaster-like road, Barney's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek there is a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's first scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when If Mario dies), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, Scooter McNutty's scream is the same scream from "Good Clean Fun!" (when BJ's sneeze knocked Scooter out), Miss Etta Kette's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked out by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from a hand-like thing), except it was mixed with Tosha's 1994-1997 voice, Seth's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when McQueen is getting repaired), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs from Cartman and hides in the family car), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice, and Alan's scream is the same as McQueen's scream from "Moon Mater" (when McQueen is flying in space), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alan's voice (as he is protrayed by Trey Parker). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while they are about to crash into the bulldozer, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared of the shadow of the donut in the lamp), except it was slown down and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the church door), except it was pitched up to +7, slown down, and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, double slown down, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tina tells Derek there's a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -6 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, Scooter's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael are afraid of the scary toy fly Tina has), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta Kette's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked out by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Peach's second scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach and other character get hit by an dangerous item or enemy), Seth's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notice that the hash slinging slasher is real), except it was mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice and a bit sped-up, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "BlackJack" (when SpongeBob imagines his parents being killed by BlackJack), and Alan's scream is the same as McQueen's first scream from "Monster Truck Mater" (when McQueen is surrounded by the big monster truck trying to kill him), except it was pitched down to -5 (because it sounds like Trey Parker's voice). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as the car flies off the cliff and into the bottom of the valley, *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he is riding on a skateboard too fast, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from *When Mr. Tenagain yells "Whoa!" as ge continues riding on a skateboard too fast, the sound clip was voiced by *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he trips over the rainbow colorful balloon vendor, the burger king truck, the pizza hut truck, and the ice cream truck, and falls down on the sidewalk, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from *The only time Alan falls or lays down. This time, *When Alan screams as he ice skates too fast, his scream is the same as McQueen's first scream from "Monster Truck Mater" (when McQueen is surrounded by the big monster truck trying to kill him), except it was pitched down to -5 (because it sounds like Trey Parker's voice). *When Alan continues screaming as he ice skates too fast, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman finds himself as a ginger kid), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Trey Parker's voice. *When Alan continues screaming as he ice skates too fast, his scream is the same as McQueen's scream from "Moon Mater" (when McQueen is flying in space), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alan's voice (as he is protrayed by Trey Parker). *When Alan yells "Whoa!" as he ice skates too fast, the sound clip was voiced by Barney from "Barney's Great Adventure", except it was pitched down to -5. *When Barney yells "Alan, Look out!", *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", *When Alan screams as he slips on the ice rink, and falls down, his scream is the same as same as McQueen's scream from "Moon Mater" (when McQueen is flying in space), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Trey Parker's voice. *This was the only time Alan has the pizza dough stuck on his head. *When Alan cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, his cries are voiced by Barney from "Waiting For Santa", except they are pitched down to -3 and mixed with Trey Parket's voice. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream "NOOOO!!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, because they are flying through hot air *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Alan's Backyard *When Barney yells "Whoa!" before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Alan's Backyard, Quotes Quotes 1 *BJ: Hey, everybody. I must make Mr. Tenagain appear. *Barney: Go ahead BJ! *Alan: (still fumming) That Mr. Tenagain guy is gonna be real! *BJ: Yep! (turns on the bath water buttons. The water goes on) *BJ: Here it goes. *Alan: (goes over to see the curtains. Then a few seconds, the water turns off) I wonder-(Mr. Tenagain appears as he opens the curtains, knocking Alan over) *BJ: Yay! *Barney: Hi Mr. Tenagain! *Mr. Tenagain: Hello Barney! (sees the viewer(s)) Hi everybody! Quotes 2 *(after the song "Hello, Goodbye", fades to Barney and his friends at Alan's Backyard) *Alan: Mr. Tenagain's such a barnacle head! Number ten guys like him aren't real! *Mr. Tenagain: Yes, there are! (giggles) *Alan: Anyway, you are such a moron! *Barney: Hey! Stop calling my friend a moron! I'll tell your parents about this! Mr and Mrs. Jones! *(Alan's mom and dad rush outside) *Barney: Your son has been insulting Mr. Tenagain! Deal with him now! *Alan's Dad: Thanks for telling me that. *BJ: He's in deep trouble. *(they take Alan away, and they get back to the house) *Alan's Mom: Alan, you do not insult your friends, and I told you I had it with your attitude! You're grounded for 1 week! *Alan's Dad: Your punishment is that Barney and his friends will have to play without you! *Alan's Mom: Go to your room, now! *Alan: (scoffing, goes to his room) Quote 3 Quote 4 *Mr. Tenagain: I love to march, Barney. *Barney: Mr. Tenagain, watch out for that skateboard! *Mr. Tenagain: (slips on a skateboard, and starts skateboarding way too fast, and screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! *Tosha: What's happening to Mr. Tenagain! Now, Barney?! *Barney: I think He's gonna crash if he does it! *Baby Bop: Help! *BJ: It's okay, Sissy! *Alan: I agree! *Mr. Tenagain: (yelling as he continues skateboarding way too fast) Whoa! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Ketta, & Kids: (gasping) Mr. Tenagain! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Barney: WATCH OUT FOR THAT THING!!!! *Mr. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (trips over the rainbow colorful balloon vendor, the burger king truck, the pizza hut truck, and the ice cream truck, and falls down on the sidewalk) Ouch!! Quote 5 *Mr. Tenagain: Let's make ten shake pudding! *Barney: It sure is, Mr. Tenagain. I remember when Michael loves to make ten shake pudding, especially I wear a cooking chef's hat called a Category:Barney Home Video